EMOTION CITY
by gohon ssj4
Summary: Coming back from a date, Beast Boy comes face to face ith a side of Raven hehad never seen before, which leads to a stay in the dark Titan's mind in which he ill never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy one day was in a grumpy mood today. You might ask why he is in a grumpy mood.

/_flashback/_

Beastboy just got back from his date with a girl named..., named..., um well, Beastboy didn't remember her name because she asked him out and ran away. Beastboy wanted to say no but...well, she was there and gone like him and porn. But then bb realized she neglected to give her name. And he would have felt awkward asking her for her name. So the whole time Beastboy was going out with her he would respond, "Hey...you lets go out to eat." or something. After the date Beastboy and her didn't really mix. And the only reason she wanted to date him is because he was a Titan and Beastboy never went on dates because he was in love with another woman. However in Beastboys mind said that won't happen just like God coming down to heaven and Flicking us off saying FUCK YOU GIVE ME A LATE FEE BLOCKBUSTER and boom the world dies. But when Beastboy came into the house at 1 in the morning, a little later than his usual dates go because the woman wouldn't stop talking. It got to the point that Beastboy walked away and put a note saying , "sorry I'm not interested in you" and left. When Beastboy got home he thought everyone would be asleep. But...well he was wrong. "Raven...what are you doing up?" Raven turns around swiftly with 4 bright red eyes says in a very angry mad tone, "ME UP! I SHOULD ASK WHY ARE YOU UP AT ONE IN THE MORNING ON A DATE. PROBABLY WAS FUCKING HUH. WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF."

Beastboy: Li- Listen Ra- Raven all I did was just bring her to the movies and dinner. I would have been home sooner but I-

"WAS FUCKING" said raven very angry

"WHAT...I, I never fucked I mean sure there is my plastic doll named Roth but thats all" said bb

Raven just stared sharply at Beastboy. She was still staring sharply at beastboy till she turned around and left. Beastboy didn't know what to think at the moment. All Beastboy knew was he had to get some sleep. But, as he was leaving the living room something caught his green eyes. Ravens meditation mirror. When Beastboy saw it he decided to be nice to Raven and give her back the meditation mirror. But once Beastboy put his hand on Ravens mirror he was transported into ravens mind. And with that though he started walking and being very grumpy about his situation.

/_end of flashback_/

When Beastboy kept walking he realized he was in a part of ravens mind he never saw. It looked like it was where all the emotions slept because it said EMOTION CITY.

...23323343393049298dk3eidk393kweedkiekdiekisucks399

Raven was to put it simply very angry. Ever since Beastboy went on the date she was very angry with this woman...whoever she is. But she did know that she is try to steel her man. Raven may have tried to cover it up but when Beastboy was dating Terra she was be very jealous. And now this, this thing was trying to take away her man again or what Raven like to call, her mate. When Raven heard about it all of her emotions out of jealousy and started destroying the tower. Raven had to visit her mind in EMOTION CITY to try to calm down. So she doesn't destroy anything. But when she arrived there all of her emotions were there. And the three that were as mad as jealousy was love, lust, and happy surprisingly. "Well we need to give Beastboy a piece of our mind" said jealousy. All of the emotions agreed with her there. And on that note Raven left her mirror and waited for Beastboy to get home.

...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

As Beastboy saw the EMOTION CITY he didn't know if he should go in. Reason being is simple. Raven was pissed with Beastboy. If Raven is pissed. Her emotions are pissed. But, Beastboy didn't know how to get back out of her door. So Beastboy though of the best solution sitting down. And it came to him when he saw a field of Black Roses. Beastboy decide to get as many roses could carry. And considering he's a shape shifter that can turn into a squid he gotten a dozen black roses easily for each emotion and perhaps a few extra. But, Beastboy prepared for the worst when he went down there. To EMOTION CITY to hopefully make peace with Ravens emotions, or something like that...he thinks. As Beastboy enters the city as a squid he finds he is surrounded by very angry Ravens. Before Beastboy thinks he's going to become a pretzel he throws the roses at them and turns back to Beastboy say, " I hope you can forgive me...for whatever I did." Beasboy said looking down. Before Beastboy can find out if there mad at him still he changes into a eagle and fly's off. As Beastboy makes it over the hill and past the roses and transforms into an Kodiak bear and runs off at 50 miles an hour surprisingly the same speed as a teenage boy opening a condom package when faced with a beautiful woman naked and willing. Back to the subject at hand, because of Beastboys increased speed and strength he can go faster than a regular Kodiak bear can. As Beastboy kept running for a good hour or so he finds himself surrounded in large amounts of black energy and sailing at speeds unheard of back toward EMOTION CITY. And one thing was going through Beastboys Mind, (_Oh shit.)_


	2. Chapter 2

As Beastboy was sailing back to town he transformed into a Sea Turtle so when Raven decided to throw him around his Turtle form would take the blunt of the damage. As Beastboy saw that he was about to hit the town he say all of the emotions using there powers together so Beastboy hid in his shell so the damage would not hurt too badly. Beastboy felt himself be set down and the black energy of the emotions was off of him. He heard one of the emotions started talking but he didn't know who. If he guessed it was Brave. "Hey Beastboy you going to change back or our we going to have to toss you around?" said one of the emotions. Seeing he had no option Beastboy changed back to human closing his eyes tight bracing for punishment.

Raven felt like something was changing. When she yelled at Beastboy out there she never did that before. And the only answer is to look up what is wrong with her. As she looks through her scrolls upon scrolls upon scrolls. She feels something is up with her emotions but Raven decides to check up on it until she finds it. After 5 hours of research she found what she was looking for and Raven realized she was in heat. "Lets see what it says about being in heat" says raven flipping the page. **_Full blooded Demons when in heat mate with as many demons, humans, vampires, elves, and small furry creatures from alpha Centralia. A full blooded demon in heat will last for no longer than a month. However a half blooded demon is a completely different story. Unlike a full blooded demon in heat that lasts for up to a month and mate with as many things as they can. There was a case when a demon goddess mated with a Beatle in which created, Trigon the terrible. Unlike the full blooded demons half blooded demons when in heat will stay in heat. And unlike full blooded demons half blooded demons pick only one mate. Some may say this is not as dangerous however the people who say that are not as dangerous do not be alarmed. You are just dealing with a complete dumb ass. Half blooded demons are far more dangerous than full blooded demons. For example if there is a female half blooded demon that has picked her mate she is very protective. And if there is other female beings talking, hugging, walking by him, the half blooded demon will take all counter measures to ensure that her mate is her mate and her mate alone. Now, if your a half blooded demon reading this sorry for the bad news. But, for a nice treat here is a peppermint to brighten your day. _**

As raven saw that she threw the book aside. "Well I don't need to watch over Beastboy I am perfectly capable of not watching over him.

10 minutes later

Raven is running around the tower looking for Beastboy. Worried that some fiend of a woman is trying to steal him away. After a long search Raven sat down on the couch near her mirror. And contemplated where her mate could be.

As Beastboy closed his eyes bracing for impact Beastboy felt nothing. After a minute or so Beastboy opened his eyes and saw all the emotions around him Staring at him strangely. The only look Beastboy could describe it is when he is eating his precious tofu. "Ummmm well, I think its best for me to go" said Beastboy. As beastboy started walking out of EMOTION CITY his exit was blocked by black force. Beastboy gulped and turned around to see all the emotions using there powers to block any exit for Beastboy. And the only think of is change into a cheetah and run like a bat out of hell and hopefully find an exit. As Beastboy started running around he found a tunnel 15 feet away. As Beastboy was almost there he leapt toward the tunnel and felt the same force around him when he was a Kodiak. Beastboy being pissed turned into a T-Rex and felt the black energy break. Being all heart Beastboy started Running toward the emotions as a T-Rex. When Beastboy started running toward them he was surprised that they started to smile at him. Beastboy changed back to normal and asked one simple thing. "Can I please go?" One emotion stomped toward Beastboy and slapped him across the face. Beastboy being the selfless said,. "Sorry for...for umm what did I do to you exactly to make you angry and who are you?" The emotion looked even more angry and yelled "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM. OH YEA NOW I REMEMBER FUCKING THAT, THAT TWO DIME WHORE!" Beastboy being annoyed said "No wait just a second. I hated that date. She was annoying, talked too much, and it got to the point where I left a note saying I'm not interested and left." Once Beastboy said that the emotion didn't look angry at all infact looked quite happy. "Good, well if your wondering who I am. I'm jealousy." "Oh, well pleased to meet you. Now lets go see the other emot-." Before beastboy could finish his sentence Jealousy answered angrily. "Oh so your more Interested in THEM. You think Happy is more prettier than me don't you. said Jealousy. "You all look the same." Jealousy took one cold look at Beastboy and started walking away. Beastboy wanting to get out went up to one emotion seeing she had her back to him Beastboy thought he wouldn't be in that much trouble. Boy was he wrong. When the emotion turned around she had a LOW LOW cut skirt. Showed lots of cleavage and had whip in one hand and chains in the other. Before Beastboy could utter a work Beastboy was teleported to what looked like her room. Beastboy was feeling as nervous like when Robin when...

...Flashback...flashback...flasback

One day when Robin told Starfire that he was imputent and unequipped. Starfire looking up the word finding out what impudent and unequipped meant, she dumped Robin. But she gave him two presents. A blindfold, and a pair of tweezers.

...End of flashback...

Anyway...back to being trapped with one of Ravens emotions. Beastboy trying to be friendly asked...Ummm so why did you bring me here? The emotion in question didn't answer instead she took dark energy around beastboy threw him again the bed and jumped up on top of Beastboy and lip locked Beastboy.

...Raven...

Outside Raven felt herself being aroused and realized Beastboy must be with lust. Without further incident Raven looked for Beastboy, summoned him out of her head and being in heat as she was and being overly protective grabbed Beasboy and teleported her and Beastboy to her room. Beastboy looking nervous asked, "Ummm sorry about going into your mirror." Raven not caring at the moment said, "Its alright." and on that note locked her door, closed the drapes, and shut the ventilation shaft so Beastboy couldn't get out. Beastboy being nervous asked..."Ummmm so what do you want?" Raven wanting to mate said one work "You" and lunged at Beastboy.

TBC Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

When Beastboy was lunged at by Raven, Beastboy flew onto the bed. Before Beastboy could question he felt a pair of lips on his. After getting over the shock Beastboy gaven in and started to kiss back. After awhile Raven said in a sexy tantalizing voice that made Beastboy aroused, "Let me mark you." Beastboy was excited but not to the point where he lost ALL train of thought. "Mark me? Ummmmm...Sure why not." Said Beastboy. And just as he said that ravens teeth turned into sharper more demonic teeth and she bit down on Beastboys neck to the point blood was flowing. Beastboy felt the blood flow it hurt at first but that went away fast. It went from a little hurt to a nice pleasant feeling. Beastboy looked closely and was shocked to see Ravens magic was going into the cut. Raven pulled away and smiled brightly and said to beastboy, "Your my mate now." Beastboy loved Raven but he didn't know the precautions that would unfold...but beastboy said fuck it, he was horny.

...sedsefwerwerrwefwefwefwefwefwefwerwewed

Elsewhere the team leader known now as robin little by the team was in a doctors office waiting for advice. The doctor walked in and asked "What is the matter sonny?"" Sir, I've been having trouble" said robin nervously. "The problem is the team noticed that my chest is getting bigger and they all think its because of me getting bigger muscles...well I can assure you I do work out but that is NOT it. "Well...then what is it?" said the doctor cheerfully. As the doctor said that Robin confessed, "I...well...(robin shuffles his feet) everymorning...my...my ...my nipples lactate. To say the doctor was dumbfounded would be a light thing to say. The doctor trying to keep it professional said, "Well, I guess these are signs that all lead up to the worst I am afraid. Robin preparing for the worst braced himself, "Well...what is it? The doctor looked grave but said, "Well, I am afraid, your going through your period. That is all, hey do you want a lolli pop little girl to cheer yourself up. Robin being mad tempered, jumped up and yelled, "WHAT...I, I'm a guy I havea penis. The doctor saying screw being nice mentally said, "Can your penis work? Can they get up? Can you even seeyour penis?No, I am afraid your a woman. Well turning into one. In any case by friday you will be a woman. And speaking of friday what are you doing friday night? As he said this the doctorput a peppermint inhis mouth and winked atRobin."Robin out of pure shock could not take it anymore and decided to commit suicide he jumped out the window. But what robin forgot to remember was that the flag pole was out that window so when he jumped he fell on the flag pole and killed him by being ass pounded by the flag pole. The doctor seeing this just said gravely, "Not another victim"

Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

When Beastboy woke up the next morning to say that he was happy would be the wrong thing to say. Beastboy was really, really, happy...that is until he saw Raven was still asleep. Beastboy wanted to fuck some more last night Beastboy fucked 20 times...(after that he lost count) that involved tofu, a gag ball, a whip, and pink furry strips. In any case Beastboys heads are up and Ravens asleep so beastboy went to...to...ROTH. As Beastboy went into his room and looked at his sex doll he realized that she was out of commission. And if Beastboy wanted any from Roth he would have to get the puncture repair kit and that was out commission because he used up there life time guarantee warrantee on using it so many times. So Beastboy was forced to try to bring his head down. But that was impossible for example when you hit a balloon clown what does it do? It keeps bobbing back up. So Beastboy said screw it. He put on his suit and left his room. Before Beastboy left the tower he left two notes. One on the inside door and one on the television which said,

Went to the mall, to hang out and stuff,

BB

And on that note Beastboy left the tower. With a sense of nothing as usual.

When Raven woke up she fully expected her mate to be asleep and sore just like her but, her mate wasn't there. When she saw that Raven sprang up from her bead, got dressed and teleported downstairs and looked at the television expecting to see her mate on the couch but all she saw was a note. Once she read that she freaked and thought, her mate went to the mall. At the mall there were girls. Tons upon Tons of girls around HER MATE. They'll try to steal him away. They'll try to stealhim away from her just like Terra did. Well never again. My mate will stay my mate. And on that note Raven teleported to the mall with four red eyes.

ohiwishihadapeppermintrightnowohwellbuthasanyonenoticedIthewordpeppermintinallfcs

When Beastboy arrived at the mall he decided to walk around and see if anything was of interest. As he noted there was a lot of chicks in the mall right now. And most of them kept looking at Beastboy like a piece of meat but Beastboy just ignored them. Perfectly intent with Raven. As Beastboy found Super ninja monkeys 4.5 out he staired at it longingly. Before he came to his senses ran in to the game store and looked for a copy. They were on there last copy of Super ninja monkeys 4.5 as Beastboy reached for the copy he heard screams and saw women flying everywhere. Beastboy looked at the game and looked at the flying women. He again looked at the game and at the women screaming. Reluctantly Beastboy picked the Super ninja Monkey 4.5 with online play and evolution based toilet paper with a nice cushion so when your kicking bootey of your enemy dudes. You do it with a bit of sensitivity. Once Beastboy paid for the game he put the game in his suit and took out the last 100 pounds of tofu out of his pocket and changed into a T-Rex. Beastboy ate all the tofu and transformed into a Kodiak bear and felt kind of stronger and more energized. Beastboy turned into a cheetah going over 100 miles an hour looking for the source of the thing causing all of the destruction. As Beastboy got close enough to realize that the person causing all of this destruction was Raven he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COOKIE?" As Beastboy said this Raven spun around wielding four blood ruby red eyes staring down at him. Before Beastboy could even blink Raven opened a portal underneath Beastboy and him and Raven were back at Titan Towers. As Beastboy was about to get up he found himself pinned to the floor. And saw that it was still Raven with the eyes. Beastboy getting curious and a little freaked out said, "Umm what is cupcake?" Raven getting more angry said, "Don't say those in public. The only type you can use those names is when we are only alone can you say that my mate. Beastboy nodded at her and she replied with good, now do me a favor and get into the mirror snookems. Beastboy curious but still not too curious said, "Sorry I wanted to play this new game I bought." As he said this he pulled out Super ninja monkeys 4.5. Is that alright?" Raven getting mad and not able to hurt her mate said, "You can play the video game in my mind but...you have to bring you video games. And the plus is you won't be bothered by Star or anybody. Beastboy thought about this. Cookie did have a point after all.

Raven seeing him think about this also added you can also have sex with all my emotions. Once she said that he jumped up in the air with her in the air and left her in a pile of dust running toward her room. Once Beastboy saw the mirror he did a swan dive and said, "So long and thanks for all the tofu."

Elsewhere

A body of a girl hooked up to emergency equipment just woken up. The doctor in the room seeing she was awake said Mrs. grayson or should I know call you Slutbang?

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

The emotions in Ravens mind to say the least were bitter. Bitter to not be outside with Beastboy, bitter to not play around with Beastboy, and bitter that they cannot fuck Beastboy. Right now, the emotions are rebelling against Raven for those simple reasons. But, if the emotions wanted to be honest they would say that wanted to lick that big old green lollipop...unless of course your denial. The emotions were all in EMOTION CITY and getting, well quite frankly very mad. If Raven is in heat there in heat. Although, sadly this does not apply to sex that is why there are so desperate for Beastboy. As the emotions were all wondering around the city they saw what looked like a Dust storm coming there way. The emotions knew it was impossible to have Dust storm. For one, they were in a mind. Two, they were in a mind. And three, (look at one and two for details). As the dust storm came closer they realized that the thing that is causing the dust storm is the thing that all the emotions want.

As Beastboy started running toward the emotions he picked up a random emotion who turned out to be happy. As he picked up happy beastboy ran like a bat out of hell from EMOTION CITY he couldn't wait to get in some good time alone with happy. And to get some alone time to get some good fucking.

To say the emotions were mad would be an understatement. They were furious. Beastboy comes into the city and picked up happy and left. Well they didn't want happy to have him to herself they were going to find beastboy and fight for him and fuck. Fuck like there no bloody tomorrow. When the emotions were getting all gathered and ready with all there sex equipment it was about 2 hours later that they started searching. To say it was hard looking for Beastboy would be lying. It was easy looking for them all they had to do was follow the echoes of Happy's scream/moans/yelling beastboy's name out. When they got there they saw Beastboy start stretching and they also saw an unconscious naked happy covered with sweat from head to toe with other substances. Beastboy turned around Saw that all the emotions were there smiled brightly and said, "Well who's next?"

/12344555677889998766554544343666themarkofthebeastandflames&fire666

When Robin heard that name he rose up and yelled angry, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A-. And before Robin could finish he realized something was terribly wrong...He had nipples. And not just any type of nipples. Lactating nipples. Robin checked south and realized that his genitals were no longer his long required little joy department. From no on Robin realized his joy department won't be giving but taking. Which disturbed him very greatly. The doctor seeing this wanted to stop him from his suicidal tendencies. Well..started off the doctor, there is a good thing that came from all of this. You now have a super power. Robin looked at him like Christmas came early. "What super power do I have? said robin excitedly. The doctor smiled brightly at him said, "Your new super powers are being being able to grow your boobs to any size. Robin thinking he could use this to his advantage thought it was awesome he now had his super powers. He didn't even catch a certain line that said they can't shrink back. The Doctor knew that he didn't here that line so he decided to let Karma play into affect. Ok Slutmilk or Nightmilk. In fact you don't have a choice in your name. Your new super hero name is Nightmilk. Robin was about to kick this guys ass said, The reason you don't have an option is because I know your identity along with a couple others. So if they don't here from me your secret and your lactating nipples are found out. Got that! Robin having no more option said, fine...but can you find a cure for this? The doctor looking happy said after a long pause...no I'd suggest going to Texas you could fit in their because they always say everything is bigger in Texas Nightbang. Nightbang nodded his head and left with a feeling of lactation build and the need to feed kittens milk.

In nevermore beastboy was having the time of his life. For 34 hours he fucked the emotions separately, in pairs, 3 at a time, all at once and sometimes, adding tofu to them, sometimes in water, having some honey from the emotions every now and then and much, much, more. Sadly that is all he could recount though. Sadly, all that was left that he didn't fuck was denial. And it took awhile to get her to fuck him. "So, you wanna fuck?" Said Bb excited. Denial looked at him and said quiet shortly, "No." Beastboy looked a little down but decided to keep trying, said, "Aww come on I know you want a bit of the green lollipop. Denial not even looking up said no I don't want your lollipop not now not ever. Beastboy finally starting to leave turned around and said, "Fine I guess you don't wanna fuck who was I to-. Before Beastboy could finish what he said he found himself pinned to the ground and saw that denial was on top of him saying, Who said I didn't wanna fuck you. And on that note denial went to work. Denial being true to her word fucked Beastboy brains out but, like all the rest she tired out 6 hours into it sadly. Beastboy then got dressed and said, Wanna fuck again some other time? And before Beastboy could blink he was thrown out of denials dimension. With a note he heard in his mind from denial saying I don't wanna fuck you ever, and we never fucked and were going to keep it that way. Beastboy looking a little peeved decided to have lust. She was the essence was everything perverted or puerile he ever wanted. Plus there was the fact that he had to go into her dimension to play Monkey ninja 4.5 in lust territory.

In Titans Tower

Starfire was getting pissed off. She wanted to fuck and she wanted to fuck now. Robin was out because for one he was ant size and couldn't keep it up for the life of him. And second...the papers say he died making love to a flag pole. In any case the Titans paid no attention to it. But Star did miss one thing she missed Beastboy. When he left she was devasted. Now more than ever. Starfire is of age and she is looking for a mate more now than ever. Because Tamarans pick one mate and one mate alone. She looked at robin no, Cyborg, no penis, and then there was Beastboy. Beastboy was perfect. funny, great, and from what he saw from the corner when he fucked Raven is he can adjust his dick to any size. And also there was the matter that Raven couldn't handle bb so Star wanted to make a deal with Raven and see if it works hopefully.

Read and review tell me what you thing I hope its good guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Beastboy at the moment was in Ravens mind playing his new video game Super ninja monkeys 4.5. He would usually be screwing but the emotions said they needed to rest for two weeks minimum. And as Beastboy hasn't played his new video game yet, he had no resent to complain until sexual tension turned him blue. But, he just got a blow job from Wisdom 15 minutes ago so Beastboy could say he's fine. After about 5 hours of Game play Beastboy decided to get some sleep. But, where to sleep? All the emotions were closed off and he couldn't get in there domains since they shut them excluding lust, who closed off all of her domain except the video game part for Beastboy. So, being Beastboy decided to get a good walk around. He's been to every emotion except for Rage. And seeing Rage would most likely killed him, which he tended to frown upon and decided to avoid her. But recently he thought she was trying to seek him out but perhaps that was Beastboy paranoia kicking in. In any case Beastboy decided to get some sleep outside of Lust domain. As Beastboy fell asleep he felt he was being dragged fast. He was being dragged at speeds that didn't seem possible to go. But to where, Beastboy didn't know. And as suddenly he stopped. Beastboy looked where he was and he knew that he was in trouble. The domain he was at had a huge lava river and above the lava was a walkway to a library, a weapons room and a door that said in blood red RAGE. Beastboy knew that he was in trouble now. And tried to get out of it. He saw the door that he came from and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge an inch. He decided to morph into a fly to get out which sadly for Beastboy repelled him out. And when Beastboy looked at the door it made the words, Your not getting out of here Beastboy that easily. Beastboy contemplating his options knew he had to go into that door or he would be stuck like this. Seeing no other option Beastboy walked to the door and with a held breath he walked through the door. Once he was there he say a huge Bed with all sorts of sex toys all around her bed. Beastboy looked around to see if anyone was there. He saw no one but he knew there was some one watching him from the shadows. Deciding to give it a rest he decided to get some more sleep on the comfy looking bed. When Beastboy laid down on the bed he felt like he was in heaven. And on that note he fell asleep.

/Starfire/

Starfire headed to Ravens room and knocked lightly and the door opened up swiftly. In a unemotional voice raven said, "What do you want Starfire?" Starfire being giddy said, "I was wondering if I could fuck Beastboy? As Starfire said this Ravens entire demeanor changed. Her eyes become four eyes and started glowing. red. Raven said with such coldness and hatred she would never forget what she said next. "BEASTBOY IS MINE. NO ONE ELSE SHALL HAVE HIM. HE IS MY MATE. And on this note Raven attacked Star. Star tried to fight Raven but all it did was make her lose all her clothing. After an hour of so of Starfire getting the shit beat out she started coughing up blood looking scared to death. Raven being cynical grabbed Starfire and put a bar code on Starfire and put her on bid on ebay. The bidding was stopped at 55,000 and which she was glad to take. She grabbed Starfire and sent her in Ravens form to the winner who happened to be Mas y Menos. After that incident Raven decided to watch some television and just relax. But, what puzzled her was the commercial that she saw. And it went something like this.

FROM THE GUY WHO BROUGHT YOU LAMA BONDAGE AND GIRLS WHO LOVE GIRLS WHO LOVE GHANDI BRINGS YOU TITANS GONE WILD. YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANY THING LIKE IT. BUY NOW FOR 49.95 AND WE WILL INCLUDE OUR NEW FILM CALLED FUN FILLED FAMILY FRIENDLY PORN. CALL NOW.

And that was when Raven turned off the television and decided to get some sleep before she got some sex from Beastboy.

Beastboy awoke from the sound of purring and something and more specifically that something or someone was now nibbling on Beastboys ear. Beastboy opened his eyes to see Rage above him and out of pure shock gasped. Rage didn't even pay attention to Beastboy he was hers and hers alone and anyone besides the emotions and Raven would either be killed or sold on the internet for tea leafs. As Beastboy noticed he realized that Rage was naked and looked Beastboy in the eyes and smiled with 4 red eyes and as suddenly ripped his clothes off and started vacuuming Beastboy. Then her demonic side came out and went all out on Beastboy.

Cyborg needed to talk to Beastboy so he went to the person he knew where Beastboy was which we all know is Raven. Cyborg knocked on Ravens door so he could finally talk to Beastboy. A very irritated Raven said, "What is it?" Cyborg trying to be nice said, "I need to talk to Beastboy Raven." After he said that Raven opened the door and stared intensely at Cyborg. After a while Raven finally said, "Why do you need to talk to Beastboy?" Cyborg said, "He's a guy and I need to talk to him about this ok no one else can except grass stain?" Raven nodded reluctantly and closed the door to get Beastboy. She searched her mirror and found Beastboy fucking Rage's brains out. Deciding to end his fun she pulled him out and looked at him and smiled. Beastboy saw Raven and decided to give her some action. Before he could even start raven stopped him and said, "Later right now Cyborg needs to talk to you. Beastboy nodded and walked out the door where he found Cyborg. Deciding that we wanted this over with so he could get some action with Raven and Rage he brung Cyborg to the living room to get this over with quick. "What is it Cy?" Cyborg looking a little nervous said "Well I need to talk to you about a certain subject its a little taboo." Beastboy grinned and smiled and said, "Cyborg man I'm a guy you can tell me." Cyborg then said, "Well to put it bluntly I wanna talk about my penis." Beastboy was shocked into silence and Cyborg took this moment to hand him 3 photos which disturbed Beastboy. Beastboy then decided to ask, "What were you thinking about man?" Cyborg then said, "Oh nothing just looking at the new vacuum cleaner and then my entire bowl of popcorn was pelted across the room. Beastboy shaking his head said, "Cyborg your on your own. Your either man or machine you shouldn't get a triple Polaroid from looking at home ware appliances." And on that note Beastboy decided to his job done that he needed to finish which involved him, Raven and a big tub of tofu.


	7. Chapter 7

It has come to my attention that people wish for me to continue some of my fanfictions I started up a few years ago. I had fun writing the fics but I just got so focused on writing ten page papers, research projects, hanging out with friends, playing video games that I just let it slip my mind. Sure I still read fics and posted reviews but I never considered my fics in the slightest. I thought my fics were ok and at best, rudimentary. But I still see my fics getting more and more reviews. So I have decided that I will start up my fics again. However, I must stress that you shouldn't hope for a weekly post of that fanfics. I may sometimes but it's more likely going to be every two weeks. I'm sorry but I need to get into graduate school this fall and I need to get my thirty-one page paper edited and ready to go. If all goes well I'll be going to MSSU or FAU next fall. We shall see. In any case if you wish for a preference of which fic to do please respond. Right now I'm leaning toward The Last Super Hero but if reviewers wish for me to work on something else please feel free to give me a call.


End file.
